


To Know of Fate

by EmeraldWaves



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Ghosts, Luna speaks to Noctis in the crystal, Luna-centric, canonverse, drabble feel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 08:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: To fulfill her duty, Lunafreya must help Noctis awaken.





	To Know of Fate

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for SheddingGrace which I was SO honored to be a part of. I had so much fun writing this fic so I hope everyone enjoys!

When she leaves him, it hurts more than she expects it to.

She's always known this would happen. Eventually. She's been preparing for it her entire life. It's her sworn duty, and nothing changes that.

She wishes she could go back and rewrite fate, but she is no god, and it's not her place to change the course of time. As the Oracle, Lunafreya can hear things, see things, but never change them or touch them. She's desperate to reach out and move things, alter these horrible events she's known will come to pass, but her hands are useless; transparent, as if she were a ghost.

She barely knows how to talk when she hears suffering and sees darkness, with only one person shrouded in light. It's a young boy; pale skin, gentle blue eyes. He looks cheerful and happy.

_Noctis_

The voices speak his name and though words aren't something she fully comprehends yet, she knows it's his name, and he's important. But as soon as she sees him, registers him there in front of her eyes, he's ripped away from her, and she's left standing in the darkness.

_The Chosen King_

She wants to find her voice, to cry out to him and warn him, but she can't. Perhaps this is a premonition of her own life, but she cannot be certain.

She wakes up from the vision, crying, hoping to never hear the voices again.

She meets Noctis Lucis Caelum a few years later, and her heart aches seeing his smile. He's so pure and gentle, his father's son. She knows he'll look just like him.

"Go on," Regis says, gently pushing Noctis towards Luna. "Introduce yourself, son."

"I'm Noctis," he mumbles, shyly bowing his head to her.

"Hello, Noctis, I'm Lunafreya," she says, curtseying. "It's very nice to meet you." She wishes she could speak her words with more confidence.

~~

As Lunafreya grows older, she begins to understand the voices better. The visions she has are sometimes clearer, and there's one voice in particular she doesn't mind hearing: Gentiana’s. They often speak in a field of never-ending blue sylleblossoms. The flowers are beautiful, blowing in the gentle breeze, and they feel soft against her bare feet. She never crushes them, even as she walks through the field. It's as if she doesn't exist.

Gentiana is stunning, a woman with long dark hair and beautiful robes which hug her body tenderly. The first few times she'd met her, Lunafreya had no words to say. She'd only listened. Who was she to speak to such a radiant being? She'd simply listened to the soothing, lilting words of the elegant woman.

But now, Lunafreya enjoys sharing in conversation with her, even when she speaks of horrible things.

"Noctis will bring back the light," Gentiana begins, her tone smooth and soft, as always.

"I've been told this many times," Lunafreya whispers, her eyes glancing down at the flowers beneath them.

"But do you understand?" Gentiana asks.

Lunafreya frowns. Gentiana isn't one to talk down to her, not like the others. "Of course I do. The suffering Noctis feels-"

"Noctis will die," Gentiana says bluntly, and Lunafreya feels the wind leave her lungs, as though her breath has been stolen from her.

She opens her mouth to speak, but she can't find the words. She's always known. The voices have always been clear. 

' _A great sacrifice..._ '

"I know..." she finally says, the words heavy, as they fall to the ground beneath her. Weighted as they are, Lunafreya has always known them to be true, even if she never spoke them out loud. 

"Do you?" Gentiana asks. "Then why do you harbor these feelings for him? You know what those will do."

Her feelings. Yes, she knows exactly what they will do. They lead down a dangerous path, one she sees the end of quite clearly, and it's not far in the future. But these feelings are hers, and hers alone.

"I do not fear death," she whispers. "It is my sworn duty to protect the people, but most of all, to protect Noctis, as he will be their savior. If I must die to do so, then so be it." 

"You are correct..." Gentiana whispers, her robes billowing around her arms. Lunafreya purses her lips, her hands clasping together tightly. "Does the lady wish to ask a question?"

Normally, Lunafreya does not speak; or if she does, it is simply to voice her understanding. However, this time, the words leave her lips before she can stop them. "Is there no way to stop it? His death, I mean. Is there not some other way? I want to prevent it, but I do not know how. Please Gentiana-"

"This is fate-"

"But why is this the only path!?" she yells, years of emotions bursting from inside her.

"Do you ask this because you love him?" Gentiana asks.

"I ask this because... I do not wish for anyone to suffer," she says finally. There is a selfish part of her that does not wish for Noctis to die, that doesn't wish for herself to die.

"Then you know what must be done."

As Gentiana fades, Lunafreya falls back into the darkness.

~~

She's drowning. 

No, that's incorrect. She's dying, or perhaps, she's already dead. Her arms feel weightless, and no longer can see feel the weight of Noctis' body against hers

Her blood has stopped flowing, the wound on her stomach no longer aching. It had been sharp, making every part of body feel tight and trapped, wracked by a pain she could barely fathom.

And she'd ignored it all, to get to Noctis, to cradle him in her arms and give him the ring. Her purpose fulfilled.

She'd told Noctis she'd always be there and she'd meant it. She will watch over him for as long as her spirit is able to stay in this world.

Of course, there are so many things left unsaid. 'I love you' floats around in her mind, hanging on the edge of her lips. But this is not the time to be selfish.

At least she was able to see him one last time.

Her body floats, drifting away into darkness, to another realm she's always known in her visions. Extending her hand to Noctis, she knows there is no way she can touch him. There's no way for her to brush away the tears pooling in his eyes. She can't even tell him it will be okay, because for all she knows, it won't be, and she's never been much of liar.

' _I'm sorry_.'

She knows he'll suffer. She's left him in a world where the only path he can follow leads to suffering, and as she lets the sylleblossom go, letting it drift towards Noctis, she wishes she could take it all back. Rewind time and stop it all from happening. If only she could've stopped Ardyn... something only Noctis is capable of doing.

Light flashes in front of her eyes, and for a moment, she imagines a life where her and Noctis did get married. Where everything is happy, sun shining, their children playing in a field, their children growing, listening to music, reading exciting books, experiencing joy.

Joy.

Noctis shouldn't have to die to save everyone else. He shouldn't be the only one to feel such pain.

But fate is cruel and fate isn't fair. And though she has fulfilled her duty, as her last breath releases from her body, a tear falls down Lunafreya's cheek.

~~

He's meant to stay in the Crystal for as long as it takes for his body to be ready to house the gods' power. As far as Lunafreya knows, it has been years... years of the world being plunged into chaos and darkness.

She needs to see him.

Her spirit has seen enough.

"Please," she begs. "Just let me speak to him." She calls to the Astrals.

They have never been forgiving, or generous in any way. Still, she hopes, she prays, they'll release her spirit to be with Noctis, even if it's for just a fraction of a moment.

"And why should we let you see him? Your duty has been fulfilled. It is his turn now," Bahamut's voice booms. It's as condescending as always, and she's honestly surprised he'd come. "Only we can speak to him in the Crystal."

" _Please_ ," she pleads.

"What good do you think it will do?" Bahamut asks. "You are but a mere spirit now."

"I'm still the Oracle. I can help him wake up, fulfill his duty!" 

No, she does not have the power of a god, but she has strength of her own.

"It no longer matters. You have completed the tasks fate had given to you."

"So why does my conscious remain?" she hisses. "Why is my spirit trapped here if not to help Noctis one last time?"

He laughs, the sound echoing and bellowing. "That is due only to your own folly. Your love for him keeps you tethered."

Lunafreya frowns. "You watch over humans, but you do not understand them." She's a spirit, the Astrals can no longer harm her, or stop her from fulfilling her duty. She knows Noctis needs her, needs support; it has nothing to do with her selfish emotions. Clenching her fists, she glares at the large deity. "You do not understand what it means for humans to suffer, to sacrifice, to love."

He laughs again. "Death has made you rather energetic."

"I was always this way," she hisses. "Fate didn't allow me to show it."

For once, the Astrals don't argue with her, and they send her to see the now King.

When she sees him, her heart skips a beat. He's curled up, like he's sleeping, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. She reaches her trembling hands out to cup his cheeks, pulling his face close to her chest.

"Noctis..." she whispers, her voice echoing in the vast blue air.

His cobalt eyes flicker open, and he turns his gaze up towards her, his eyes widening as he processes her presence. "Luna?" he whispers, his voice hoarse as he stares up in her eyes. "How..."

"It doesn't matter," she responds, her bright eyes looking down.

"But I let... you die..." he says. She can feel his hands wrap around her body. He's trembling.

"No... Noctis, I knew, and I chose to give up my life to keep you alive."

"But-"

"No, hush," she says, running her hands through his hair. "I... I came to speak with you about your fate..." Noctis is quiet, his body stilling, as he keeps himself close to her. She knows he's now well aware of what he is meant to do.

"I'm sorry I... I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't change the outcome of things..."

"You knew," he says, staring into her light eyes. There's a pang in her chest, where her heartbeat would've been had she been alive, and the ache of her love and the pain of her knowledge is intense.

"I'm sorry..." she whispers again.

"No it's okay... I think there was a part of me that knew too."

"I wish I could stop it." She bites her lip. So many times, so many days, she had wondered if there could be some way to stop this awful fate. "I know it's your duty, your purpose, to bring the light back to the world, and it was my duty to assist you... but I wish it could've been my duty to make you happy," she says.

"But Luna," he chuckles, sitting up to come face to face with her. "You’ve always made me happy. Our journal entries, when we spent time together as kids... " He trails off, his cheeks flushed.

"I'm... so glad," she whispers. "I only wish I could've kept you alive."

"Heh," he chuckles, brushing her blonde fringe away from her brow. "I could say the same about you." They both share a sad laugh, the sound resonating inside the Crystal.

"Noctis... the world... things are not going well..."

He looks horrified, biting down hard on his lip, as determination courses through his dark blue eyes. "...How long..." He pauses and shakes his head. "No... it doesn't matter. I have to go back."

"Do you think you're... finally ready?" she asks, the silence settling between them. 

"Mm... I think it's about time, yeah?" he smirks.

She nods. "They need you."

"It's time to wake up, I guess. I always hated doing that," he chuckles, stretching his hands as far up as he can reach. He takes her hand and gives it a squeeze before she is forced to let go, being pulled back away from him, as she always is.

"It is," she smiles sadly, cupping her hands against her chest. "Noctis. I'll be waiting for you."

He nods.

_I love you_

~~

He takes his seat on the throne, his face regal. She hates that she smiles when she sees him, because she knows what his presence here means. He fulfilled his destiny.

He sees her at the bottom of the staircase, and holds out his hand to her. With each step she takes, she can hear the soft patter of her heels against the carpet. The blue petals swoop around her, her white dress billowing around her legs.

She kneels down by his side, her slender arms resting against the throne. Noctis leans close to her, sighing with gentle relief.

"Welcome home," she whispers, laying her head next to his arm. Being by his side, with the sun shining into the throne room, perhaps finally she can feel some peace.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved getting the chance to write a fic that was so Luna-centric. She's one of my favorite girl characters and I adore her. Getting to be a part of this meant the world to me and so many wonderful people read this over for me and helped me make this fic so polished. Thank you to everyone who read and gave advice <3 it means the world and to anyone who reads now, thank you!! <3 
> 
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr where I take requests  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about FF with me!


End file.
